justifiedfandomcom-20200215-history
Boyd Crowder
Boyd Crowder is a bank-robbing white supremacist who goes to jail, finds religion, and emerges as a born again messiah who's opposed to his father's involvement in narcotics. He tends to see himself as a criminal no matter what, but despite his criminality he seems to be a truly redeemed man after prison. Even when he re-emerges as a criminal, he seems much less malicious. In other words, he learns from his racist, bigoted ways and becomes a very relate-able character. He saves Raylan's life a few times, but is so morally grey that Raylan cannot trust him. This makes him one of Raylan's best friends, but also one of his most often recurring enemies. Crowder is played by starring cast member Walton Goggins. Biography Background Boyd Crowder was born and raised in the rural backwaters of Harlan County, Kentucky. Raised by his father Bo Crowder, and his mother, who is not named, Boyd was the oldest of Bo's two sons the other son being Bowman Crowder. Coming from a long line of criminals and militant family members, Boyd saw much of the inner workings of Kentucky's criminal/militia world. It is through his father, Bo Crowder, that he would be introduced to his future long time friend/nemesis Raylan Givens, whose own father was an associate of the elder Crowder. Boyd and Raylan's friendship would grow over the course of their young adult life, both working in the coal mines at the age of 19. After Raylan left Kentucky, Boyd also tried to leave behind his past by joining the Army. After serving a tour in Kuwait during Operation Desert Storm, Boyd returned to Harlan. After a few years Boyd started to no longer pay his taxes, claiming that he was a sovereign citizen, which would land him to serve time in a Federal Correctional Facility. Once there he immediately got involved with many white supremacy and patriot militia groups. After being released from prison, Boyd began his criminal career, mostly using his neo-nazi ideals as a ploy to attract followers to commit bank robberies all the way up to the start of the pilot episode of Season 1. Season 1 When the show starts out, Boyd is taking a new member of his Nazi militia out for a drive, when he decides to blow up a mostly African-American church whose pastor grows and sells pot. Afterwards, he kills the new member on the suspicion that he's a federal informant, and because he "didn't like him much." The next day, he sees Raylan for the first time in years, and threatens to come looking for him if he doesn't leave Harlan in twenty-four hours. The night after that, he holds Ava at gunpoint in her house, knowing a call from her will bring Raylan running. When Raylan gets there, they talk for awhile before Ava comes into the kitchen armed. Knowing Boyd will shoot to stop her, Raylan shoots him as he goes for his weapon, and the episode ends with the ambulances driving him away. Raylan visits Boyd in the hospital, only to find that Boyd is now claiming to be born again. It is left ambiguous about whether he is serious or not. He often preaches to Raylan when the latter visits hoping for information. After Ava is compromised as a witness in his holding her at gunpoint, Boyd is released from prison, and decides to put his criminal skills to good use by forming a Christian militia to disrupt the meth trade in Harlan, much to the chagrin of his father, Bo, the kingpin of meth in Harlan. One of their first missions is to destroy a meth lab that one of the militia members used to work at. Boyd warns them to stop cooking meth, but when they don't listen, he comes back at night with the militia, drags the cookers out of the lab, and throws a molotov cocktail at it. It is only after it explodes that he finds out another of the cookers had still been inside, and he is visibly shaken from killing him. Later, the Marshalls bring him and his militia in for questioning, but Boyd quotes a bible verse that is a command for them to stay silent. After getting nothing from the group, Raylan picks up Dewey Crowe, an old member of Boyd's nazi gang, and coerces him into telling who directed the militia towards the meth lab. However, Dewey returns and tells the militia that the Marshalls know, and they hide that member by burying him in their weapons box with a hose to breathe through. When the Marshalls leave, Boyd asks that member to turn himself in for the meth lab's destruction, making the Marshalls unable to pursue him any longer. While Boyd maintains that he is not affiliating the militia with his father's business, he still accepts the cash Bo gives him after the destruction of the meth lab, the cookers from which had earlier refused to pay Bo for protection. Boyd later makes a deal with his cousin Johnny, Bo's buisiness partner, for the route of a truck bringing drugs from Miami to Harlan. Boyd then uses the money from his father to buy an RPG, which he uses to blow up the truck. However, he allows the drivers to walk away, believing they will run. He is soon proved wrong when the drivers tell Bo that the man who blew up the truck yelled "fire in the hole" first. Knowing it was Boyd, Bo goes to his son's camp with his own men and tells him to leave Harlan county, or he'll start shooting members of the militia. To save them, Boyd leaves, but hears gunshots from the direction of the camp and returns to find them all dead, hanging from trees. He is visually traumatized by the scene, and becomes unsure what to do. After asking for God's guidance he decides to find Raylan. Boyd finds Raylan in his hotel room, the latter having just killed two of Bo's men sent to pick him up. Raylan gets a call from Bo, saying to come to his cabin or he'll kill Ava. Boyd, wanting to avenge the deaths of his men, accompanies Raylan as backup. He stops a sniper from killing Raylan, then uses the sniper's rifle to shoot one of the men in the cabin, providing a distraction for Raylan to disarm Bo and kill one of his men. However, he then holds both Bo and Raylan at gunpoint, saying he wants his father to pay for the deaths of his men. Unfortunately, they are interrupted by a sniper who kills Bo, wings Boyd, and sends Boyd and Raylan retreating into the cabin. After taking out Bo's remaining men, Raylan offers to negotiate with the drivers of the truck Boyd blew up, who are also the niece and nephew of Bo's drug associate in Miami. Boyd saves Raylan's life when he shoots the nephew with the sniper rifle. After the niece escapes, Boyd stops Raylan and drives after her, saying Raylan won't stop him because he is the only friend left he has left in this world. Season 2 In Season 2, Boyd begins as a coal miner and slowly becomes involved in the seedy world of crime once more. After turning a would-be betrayal into a successful heist, Boyd is recruited by a coal company to protect their interests. Soon, his confusion meets with his rage and Boyd begins acting on his criminality again. In the end (and skipping lots of detail), Boyd ends up redeeming himself by saving Raylan's life and having Raylan in turn save Ava's. Season 3 At the beginning of the Season 3 premiere, "The Gunfighter", Boyd is in the Marshall's office having a conversation with Raylan. Raylan suspects Boyd of stealing all of Mags Bennett's marijuana after her death (which later turns out to be true.) Boyd, however denies this and then manages to turn the conversation around. Boyd becomes enraged and asks Raylan for an apology for not keeping to his word about bringing Dickie Bennett back to him after he used Dickie to help get to Loretta McCready . Raylan informs him that he is a Deputy US Marshall, and that he isn't going to return someone to Boyd just so he can kill them. A fight then ensues between the two, and Raylan ends up being tackled through a window by Boyd. An angry Boyd is then pulled off Raylan and escorted out of the Marshall's office. Once again, Boyd lands himself back in prison where he is visited by Ava, who informs him that Rodney did not buy the weed because of the fact it had became rotten. Boyd tells her that she needs to burn the weed because it isn't any good. Boyd's final appearance in this episode is at the end where he is escorted by a prison guard to his cell. Boyd turns to look at a frightened Dickie and Dewey Crowe, who watch him as he passes. Boyd puts his pillow and clothes onto his cot and watches as the cell door closes. Relationships Family *Bo Crowder: Father, Deceased *Bowman Crowder: Brother, Deceased *Ava Crowder: Sister-in-law, Lover *Johnny Crowder: Cousin, Partner in crime Gang members *Dewey Crowe: Criminal associate, fellow white supremacist *Devil: Criminal associate, fellow white supremacist *Pork 1: Criminal associate, fellow white supremacist *Pork 2: Criminal associate, fellow white supremacist Law enforcement *Raylan Givens: Childhood friend, Deputy US Marshal, Nemesis *Art Mullen: Chief Deputy US Marshal for Lexington, Kentucky Field Office Victims *Jared Hale: Fellow white supremacist, suspected informant, murder victim *Israel Fandi: Church bombing victim Memorable Quotes As Boyd launches a bazooka, Boyd: Fire in the Hole! Boyd: Always remembers your ABCs. Always be cool. ATF Agent: Did she screw all your relatives? Or just you two? Boyd: Now sir, I know you have an investigation to conduct but if you disrespect Ava one more time, I'm gonna come across this table. {C {C} {C {C}Raylan: Give me one reason why I shouldn't come up there and kick the living s**t out of you. Boyd: I'll give you 15 reasons in the mag, and one in the chamber. Boyd: My name is Boyd Crowder. You can come after me if you want but it will be the last thing you ever do, I promise you that. Boyd: Truth always sounds like lies to a sinner. Image Gallery Category:Characters